Gary Paul Davis
Gary Paul Davis, better known by his name Litefoot (born March 1, 1969) is a Native American rapper and founder of record label Red Vinyl. He portrayed Nightwolf in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Personal life Gary "Litefoot" Paul Davis was born in Upland, California. He grew up in Tulsa, Oklahoma and is a mixture of Cherokee and chichimeca (Indians of northern Mexico) ancestry. He has lived in Seattle, Washington since 1997. Carmen is married to Davis, who serves as president of the Reach The Rez is the effort and Makah, Yakama, and Chippewa Cree tribes. They have a son, Quannah. Career Litefoot is known to be the first Native American to perform rap music, calling their style of hip hop tribalistic Funk. The term was created to brainstorm Litefoot to describe the type of music that created a hybrid mix of hip - hop influences in the Midwest and West Coast style with a touch of Dirty South. Litefoot the early recordings were very ambitious, while searching to find the right mix of hip-hop and their native culture. Litefoot along with Dallas, Texas producer, Willie Fressh (alias "El Grande") Funk tribalistic conceived simply on the basis of the tribal origins of Native Americans with African Americans in this country and the fact that there are many parallels between Black street life native and life on the street. As the popularity of rap music has spread throughout American Indian reservations, Litefoot has become one of today's best known and respected Native American artists and leaders. He has won six Native American Music Awards, his most recent for Artist of the Year. Litefoot has also appeared in Hollywood films such as Indian in The Cupboard (1995), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) where he rapped by mentioning certain words, Kull the Conqueror (1997), and its adaptation (2002), and several independent films, including 29 Palms (2002), Angela's Ashes (1997) as the title role, and La Perla (2000). He has also appeared in television programs: CSI: Miami, Family Law, and At Any Time. Litefoot produces and hosts his own nationally distributed hip-hop and R & B radio show called 'The Rez of Range', which opened in 2005. The program can be found here www.reachtherezradio.com weekly and is delivered through a native voice Satellite Network. Litefoot has several very successful clothing lines it produces. The best known is the brand, "Native Style." Litefoot spends months of his time working on various reservations across the United States and Canada. His most recent music and the tour was the "Reach The Rez Tour." This annual project lasted one year, 54000 km, and 211 events across the States. The Reach The Rez Tour resumed in the spring of 2007. Litefoot has released ten albums over the course of his career. Litefoot's newest CD, Relentless Pursuit, was released in late 2008 and was the first to enjoy national distribution. Discography * 1992 - "Money" E.P. * 1994 - Seein 'Red * 1995 - "The Indian in the cupboard" * 1996 good day to die * 1998 - The Clown Kutz * 1998 - The Life and Times * 1999 - Red Ryders Vol 2. * 1999 - Rez Affiliated * 1999 - The years 1989-1999 Lite - The best of the feet, Mr. * 2001 - Tribal Boogie * 2002 - The Messenger * 2003 - Native American Me * 2004 - Redvolution * Search (2008) Trivia *He is a member of the Cherokee Nation. External Links *Litefoot on IMDb Category:Actors Category:Real World